The Case Of The Twisted Teacher
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Tommy and Doug face their toughest case yet and it envolves going undercover in a...private school? Will they be able to survive private school? Will they catch the bad guy? And what's this about a very angry Hoffs? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys

**A/N: Hey guys! Yet another 21 JS chapter-fic from yours truly. I hope you enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it. Of course, I don't own 21JS despite my hopes, dreams, and wishes. Please read and review!**

**The McQuaid Brothers and The Case of the Twisted Teacher **

**Chapter One**

"Boys, can I see you for a moment?" Captain Fuller addressed Tom Hanson and Doug Penhall with a wave of his hand motioning them to follow him to his office. Both men looked at each other with fear in their eyes. What had they done?

"Uh, Fuller if this is about the whole water balloon incident," Tom began, earning himself a nudge in the ribs from Doug.

"It's about a case, Tom," Fuller said as he took at seat behind the mahogany desk, "But now that you mention it, what is this about a water balloon incident…"

"It's nothing really…" Tom shrugged, tugging on his ear as he had a habit to do when embarrassed or nervous about something.

"HANSON!" Detective Judy Hoff's shouts echoed throughout the renovated chapel. Tom scrunched down in his seat, hoping to not be seen by the very enraged, very wet Judy Hoffs.

"Captain!" Judy rushed into Fuller's office leaving a trail of snickering officers behind her.

"What seems to be the problem, Judy?" Fuller asked, concern lining his voice.

"Tom and Doug are the problem!" She was still shouting which only caused Tom to sink further into the chair. Doug on the other hand didn't see the need to be as discrete as his partner.

"Uh, excuse me Jude, but what seems to be the problem?" Doug asked.

"This!" Judy shouted as she turned and pointed to her wet backside, "Is the problem!"

"What happened?" Doug asked trying to mask his snickers.

"Someone – or rather _someones _– put a water balloon in my chair!"

Tom, who had previously had his hand clasped over his mouth couldn't control it any more and burst into a fit of sniggers.

"Hanson!" Judy shouted as she walked over to him and whacked him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Yeah, that's what you get! Look what you did to me!" Judy pointed once again at her wet behind. Tom completely lost it.

"Why…why…do…you…think…think…I…had…something to do…to do with…with your little…problem?" He inquired between fits of giggles.

"Because only Tom Hanson would be as capable of something so childish!"

"Hey!" Doug objected.

"And you too Doug," Judy nodded kindly in Doug's direction before directing her animosity back at Tom, "You are a dead man Tom Hanson. I _will_ get you back. You won't know when but I will. Mark my words, I _will_!"

And on that note, she turned on her heel and stormed off towards her desk. Tom looked at Doug with alarm in his eyes.

"What…what do you think she means by that?" Tom asked.

"Chill," Doug's voice was calm, "She's probably just messing with you and if she isn't, we both know the only prank she's capable of is…well nothing. She doesn't have it in her!"

"You sure?" Tom asked uncertainly.

"Positive. Right cap?"

"Riiiight," Fuller nodded sarcastically, "Anyway boys, back to the case. It seems that there have been several incidents concerning the new English teacher. He seems to have a liking for his female students."

"Perv!" Doug hissed.

"You two are enrolled in the school and start tomorrow. The teacher's name is Mr. Josep Kramer. You have been placed into his English class. On this case, you two fill find inside info on this guy and maybe befriend a girl or two that also has a liking for him. Got it?"

"Sure thing Coach," Tom grinned, "Sounds like a piece of cake. We're gonna catch this sick bastard and put him in the pen where he belongs!"

"What's the school?" Doug asked.

"Well…" Fuller cleared his throat, "Um…it's a different kind of school than the ones you are used to."

"Different _how_?" Tom looked suspicious.

"It's…a private school."

"_What_?" Both Tom and Doug practically shouted in unison.

"You heard me – Lady of the Lake Prepatory."

"Uh…sir," Tom lifted a finger, "I'd just like to remind you that we don't _do _private schools."

"Oh but you will," Fuller grinned morbidly.

"But…we're the McQuaids!" Doug objected.

"Exactly. Your dad," Fuller nodded towards Doug, "Your step dad," he nodded towards Tom, "Has put you in practically every school in the district and you've been thrown out of all of them so he thought he'd try his hand at private school for more discipline. That's your story and you best stick with it."

"There aren't nuns with rulers are there?" Tom asked, recalling horrors of the large penguin-looking women with rulers back in preschool. He practically shuttered at the memory.

"No, Tom."

"We don't have to like wear _uniforms_ do we, cap?" Doug asked.

"That reminds me," Fuller pulled out two bags marked Katy Towner's Uniform and School Supply, "This is yours, Tom and this is yours, Doug. In it you will find the appropriate uniforms and your schedules."

"Uniforms?" The two boys made gagging noises as Fuller merely rolled his eyes and excused himself to go check on Judy and make sure she was still sane.

"I'm not wearing this," Doug tossed the bag on the floor; "McQuaids don't _do_ uniforms!"

"And who are we?" Tom urged before the dynamic duo shouted, "THE MCQUAID BROTHERS!"

**A/N: Oh Tommy and Doug in private school! I wonder what antics they will get themselves into! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Dude, check this place out!" Doug scanned the landscape around him as the pale blue Mustang pulled into the parking lot. The car that once belonged to Tom's father usually made a big appearance when pulling into a parking lot. This time, however, it was outshined by the Beamers and BMWs. Tom's car looked so out of place but then again, the McQuaids were out of place and it fit in well with them.

"Check out the ladies," Doug commented as a cluster of giggling girls sauntered past the car. Their plaid skirts were pulled up to mid-thigh and their knee socks and Mary-Janes made them, in Doug's opinion, all the more prettier.

"Doug," Tom glared at his best friend, "They are high school girls! Underaged! Illegal!"

"I know, I know," Doug sulked, "But a guy can dream right?"

"Hey, looks like you and the teach have the same tastes in girls, huh?" Tom snickered and Doug punched him in the arm, "Okay, so here's a spot right here. Pull out the schedules and tell me what classes we have first," Tom instructed as the Mustang turned into a tight spot.

"Theology."

"Theology!"

"Yup with a Mr. Manus."

"Great," Tom rolled his eyes.

After putting the 'Stang in park, Tommy and Doug McQuaid hopped out of the car clad in their usual white t-shirts, plaid overshirts, ripped jeans, and combat boots. Tommy had a bandana wrapped around his ankle and several belts looped through his jeans. It wasn't exactly what he'd call comfortable but it was McQuaid enough.

"What do you suppose they're all staring at?" Doug asked as the duo made their way to the steps of the school entrance.

"Probably what we're wearing," Tom suggested, "But I'm just going out on a limb here."

The brothers walked through the doors of the school and over towards the attendance desk. A chubby woman with cat-eye glasses and hot pink lipstick was filing her nails as they approached.

"Ah-hem," Doug cleared his throat.

"Can I help you boys?" The woman asked, skeptically giving the boys a once-over.

"Yeah, we're the McQuaids," Doug spoke up, "I'm Doug and this here's Tommy. We're transfer students. Sorry ma'am but we didn't know this place had a dress code."

"Well, I trust you two will remember next time," The woman whose name according to the plaque on the desk was Ms. Lang smiled sweetly, "Here are your papers. Give this note to each one of your teachers. Lunch is at noon and."

"Heh," Tommy scoffed as Doug handed him his note and crumpled it up into his pocket.

After looking apologetically towards Ms. Lang, Doug followed Tommy who was making his way towards period one – Theology.

"Way to be rude, Tommy!" Doug shot Tom a look.

"Yeah well we're McQuaids. It's what we do."

"Hey," Doug whispered to Tom, "Let's make our stay here a little more interesting?" Doug cocked an eyebrow and waited for Tom's reply.

"What do you mean more interesting?"

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Doug shouted before shoving an unsuspecting Tom Hanson into another student. After regaining his composure, Tom glowered at Doug.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, "Well I'm not talking to you!"

"Screw off, Doug!" Tom shouted.

"Gladly, bro!" Doug scoffed before turning down a hallway.

Tom realized that he was left alone in the middle of the entry way with several students staring at him as if he was a social outcast. Sighing, Tom pulled on his ear and dug his schedule out of his jeans pocket.

"Are you sure you're in the right place?" Tom looked up to see an auburn-haired girl standing beside him. Her straight hair fell to her waist and her blue eyes sparkled with jest as Tom's cheeks turned an unnatural shade of pink.

"Yeah," he stammered, "I'm…I'm a transfer student."

_Okay, Tom you are Tommy McQuaid – got it? Don't lose your cool! Besides, she is a high school girl – a baby practically!_

"From what school?"

"Every one in the district. See, my brother, Doug – the charmer back there – he and I get into trouble a lot. We've been in five schools in the past five months."

"Oh my," the girl bit her bottom lip, "I…"

"It's okay. Our bark is worse than our bite. Honestly, I don't know what got into Doug back there. Hey, do you know where Mr. Manus' class is?"

"Yeah, follow me," she jerked her head indicating him to follow. Tom took her instruction and followed the girl to an upstairs classroom, "This is it."

"Thanks…uh…?"

"Annabelle."

"Annabelle," the girl repeated, "My mom has a thing about Poe."

"Oh," Tom nodded, "Will I see you around?"

"Maybe," the girl grinned, "Maybe not."

And with that, she was gone.

Tom handed the note to the stumpy, balding man at the front of the class and took a seat in the back. The teacher didn't comment on his attire for which Tom was thankful. It wasn't very long before Doug sauntered into class with his note in hand.

"What the hell was that?" Tom snapped at Doug as soon as he took a seat next to him.

"Just trying to shake things up in this hell hole of a school," Doug hissed.

"Whatever," Tom rolled his eyes. A few moments later, a bell tolled and students scurried into the classroom and filled the seats. Tom and Doug received several criticizing looks from their fellow students and when one unfortunate boy stared too long, Doug took it upon himself to bark – yes, bark – at the boy.

"Alright, settle down," Mr. Manus held up a hand, "Now as you can see, we have two new students in our class – Tommy and Doug McQuaid. They just transferred…" the teacher was cut short by the crackling of the PA system.

"Good morning Lady of the Lake," an overenthusiastic student announced, "Please stand for prayer and pledge. Our Father, who art in heaven…"

Tom glanced around and noticed the other students had their hands folded and their heads bowed so he did the same. When the prayer ended, the Pledge of Allegiance was said and a few announcements were shared. After the system crackled off, Mr. Manus continued.

"Now then boys, we usually start off the day by praying…"

"I thought we just did that," Doug said, shooting Mr. Manus a look.

"Yes but you can never pray too much, son. Now, you," he nodded towards Tom, "Could you please say the prayer."

"Uh…" Tom could feel a blush coming on, "Look teach, I aint too big on the whole praying deal."

"Well just try. The words will come to you."

Tom sighed and stood up as Mr. Manus had instructed him to and began his prayer, "Uh…God, thanks for…you know…everything. Amen."

"What the hell kind of prayer was that?" Doug asked as Tom sat back down. He shot Doug a death glare.

"Douglass, we do not use profanity in this classroom…"

"But this is theology class. Alls I said was hell!"

"Douglass," Mr. Manus shot him a look, "We are just learning about creation. Now, can you tell me something important that came about from Creation?"

"Uh…Jesus!" Doug asked hopeful.

"Jesus?" Tom hissed, "Of all the stupid answers!"

"Hey, I read somewhere that in a theology class, all the answers are Jesus!" Doug said defensively.

"Douglass has a point," Mr. Manus smiled.

"He does?" Tom asked.

"I do?" Doug looked just as shocked as Tom.

"Yes. Without Creation, Jesus wouldn't have come to the earth to share his word with us…" it was then Tom and Doug tuned him out.

Doug amused himself by tapping his pencil to the desk while Tom found entertainment in popping his gum.

"Gentlemen, can you please be quiet while I am teaching?" Mr. Manus asked.

"Teach, can you please be quiet while I'm chewing my gum?" Tom asked, smiling wickedly at their teacher.

"Alright, both of you go see Mrs. McKay right away!" Mr. Manus demanded, pointing towards the door.

"Alright, Tommy," Doug grinned, "First five minutes and we get sent to the principal!"

"We are good!" Tom high-fived Doug, "Let's blow this joint."

"Way ahead of you!" Doug grinned as he and Tommy "blew the joint" by finding room 211 – Mr. Kramer's class.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is kind of boring but it'll get better. I promise just please bear with me! **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for all your kind reviews

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your kind reviews. I'd like to especially thank Firebunee. Thank you so much for being there for me as I started writing and for always being positive and lifting me up when I'm down about a story. You are very sweet and just thank you so much for everything! Oh and for copyrights sake, I do not own the poem "The Highway Man." It belongs to Alfred Noyes if you are interested in reading it, I highly recommend it. It is such a beautiful poem and made me cry as I was reading it. Loreena McKennit sings it on her CD "Book of Secrets." It's a beautiful adaptation. Anyways, enjoy chapter three! **

**Chapter Three**

To Tom and Doug's surprise, the door to room 211 was unlocked and the classroom appeared virtually empty. Doug took it upon himself to swing the open and saunter inside with Tom not far behind.

"Must be the guy's off period," Doug speculated as he made his way over the desk. As Doug was shuffling through the papers pilled high on the desk and rummaging through the drawers, Tom moseyed over to glance at the many posters that adorned the walls. The posters were of classics – Poe, Dickenson, Fitzgerald. Tom made a face upon seeing the poster for Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. In his opinion, if there were to be another history of book burnings, it should be the first to go. _Stupid book, _Tom's thoughts muttered, _who names their kid Fitzwilliam anyways? Did those parents honestly want their child to go through a lifetime of torment? _Doug's voice shattered Tom's thoughts.

"Check out this bookshelf," Doug waved Tom over to look at a bookshelf stuffed with books and surrounded by well-used couches and bean bags.

"What do we have here," Tom scanned the numerous works of Poe, "I do have this to say about our guy – he has awesome tastes in poetry!"

"Poe? Never read him."

"That's because in order to read anything – period – you must first learn to read," Tom badgered.

"Aw screw you Tommy!" Doug grumbled, "Everything looks clean to me. When do you have this nut-job's class?"

"Right after lunch. You?"

"Next period."

"Lucky! I'd rather have class with a pedophile then be pelted with dodge balls!"

"Fuller put you in PE?" Doug asked, trying his best not to burst out laughing. Some how, the thought of Tom Hanson wearing gym shorts was not a flattering image.

"That's what my schedule said. Don't you have it too?"

"Nope," Doug grinned, "Look, you're a cop. Each time you put on your gun and badge, you have a ninety-five percent chance of being shot and you are afraid of…a _dodge ball_?"

"Shut up," Tom glared at his partner, "Look, the bells ring in a few minutes. There's obviously nothing incriminating here. Let's go."

As they were about to leave, the sound of footsteps echoed through the classroom. The handle of the door clicked and Tom and Doug were left standing face to face with Mr. Josep Kramer.

"May I help you?" He asked. His voice was not critical nor did he show any sign of being appalled by the boys' choice of clothing also, he was surprisingly young. He looked not too much older than Tom and Doug!

"We just transferred here," Doug took it upon himself to speak first, "I'm Doug McQuaid and this is my brother Tommy. We just got our schedules and were trying to find our classrooms."

"Oh well that's quite alright. I understand what it's like to be new to a school. I take it you boys have never been in a private school before?"

"Nope," Tommy grinned, "We've been kicked out of all the public schools in the district. My step dad – his dad – decided to ship us off here."

"Well if there is anything you need, come to me. A lot of teachers here aren't exactly what I'd call…friendly towards their students. If you guys need someone to talk to, just ask me."

"Thanks," Doug smiled.

"I like your collection of Poe," Tom said before stopping himself. What was he doing? McQuaids don't read! Doug shot Tom a glance as if to say: _What the hell do you think you're doing? You're not Tom Hanson here, you're Tommy McQuaid!_

"You like Poe?" Mr. Kramer asked.

"Uh…he's alright," Tom said, trying his best not to blow it.

"Look, I have plenty of his works. If you'd like to borrow one, I'd be more than happy to lend it to you."

"Thanks teach but I have the whole collection at home. It's a collectors set my mom bought for me."

"Well, I'm glad to know we have something in common. You guys better hurry or you'll be late to your next class. I'll look forward to seeing you then," Mr. Kramer smiled warmly.

The boys waved and exited the classroom.

"He seems alright," Doug told Tom when they were out of earshot.

"Yeah," Tom nodded, "He seems really friendly, like someone these kids could go to."

"It's a shame he abuses it."

"Yeah," Tom nodded, "I almost really screwed up back there, huh?" He bowed his head and looked up at Doug from the corner's of his eyes like a child who was about to be scolded.

"Almost," Doug shrugged, "But you covered yourself pretty well."

"Thanks. I just don't know what happened back there. I'm usually good at keeping cover but I just…I don't know it's just that Kramer was so friendly about everything. Like a guy I could have a good conversation with."

"Well there's the gym," Doug nodded towards the door marked: Boy's Gym.

"Don't remind me," Tom rolled his eyes, "I'm thinking about ditching it."

"Tom Hanson? Ditching?" Doug's eyes widened.

"Who's Tom Hanson? I don't know anyone by the name," Tom grinned, "I'm Tommy McQuaid now!"

--

"Okay class, I have someone I'd like you to meet," Mr. Kramer announced, "This is Doug McQuaid," he said as he nodded towards Doug who had, once again, chosen the back row as his current residence, "He just transferred here. I hope you all will make him feel welcome here. Now then, I can't seem to find an extra textbook so if you could please, Melinda, share with Mr. McQuaid."

Doug turned to see "Melinda" sitting next to him. Her blonde hair fell in curls to her shoulders and her blue eyes were like sapphires. It didn't take too long for Doug to come to the conclusion that he was either in one of two things – love or lust.

"No problem," Melinda smiled, scooting her desk close to Doug's.

Doug, in all attempts to keep his cool, nodded towards the blonde.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Alright. Now, hopefully you guys all read the poem The Highway Man for homework like I asked you to do. Honestly, by a show of hands, who read the assignment?" When everyone but Doug raised their hands, Mr. Kramer smirked, "Alright, I guess you all are prepared for a pop quiz."

The whole class groaned.

"Alright, alright. I'll give you guys five minutes and only five minutes to read the poem. It's on page 260 if you don't remember."

Melinda turned to the correct page and placed the text book on Doug's desk.

"I've already read the poem. It's beautiful. I cried."

"You cried?" Doug asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah. It's really rather depressing. They both are so madly and passionately in love with each other and…well I'll just let you read it on your own."

"No, no that's quite alright. You can just tell me what happens."

"Well," a smile played on her ruby lips, "The highway man is wanted by the British soldiers because he is a criminal. He promises Bess – the girl he loves – that he will come to her by moonlight though hell shall bar the way," Melinda sighed as she quoted the lines from the poem, "And he held true to the promise but the soldiers came to Bess' home and tied her and bound her to the foot of her narrow bed. She could hear her lover's horse coming up the walk and she knew she only had a few seconds so she got her hands on the trigger of a riffle and shot herself to warn off the highway man. Hearing the shot, he turned and left as Bess lay dying. The next day, he heard of what she did and ran back in an angry outrage only to be shot down like a dog on the highway with a bunch of lace at his chin!"

"Sounds dumb," Doug scoffed.

"It's beautiful! How could you not think so?"

"It's poetry. Poetry is dumb."

"Poetry is beautiful!"

Doug rolled his eyes and handed the book back over to Melinda. Sure, she was cute but he couldn't take much more of incessant poetry talk.

--

"McQuaid! You're out!"

The coach's whistle blew signaling Tom to get off the court and take his seat on the bleachers with the other people who were lucky enough to get thrown out of the game. It had been his plan all along to stand still and not move allowing a ball to easily hit him thus making him leave the game.

Taking his seat on the bleachers, he almost wished he had skipped gym that day but of course, no matter how hard he tried to be Tommy McQuaid, he was and would forever be Thomas James Hanson and Thomas James Hanson never lied, cheated, or cut class.

"Great game, huh?" A red-haired boy with freckles and thick glasses asked.

_Great, _Tom thought, _and now I'm stuck playing Fonzie to this twerp!_

"I'm not into dodge ball," Tom sneered at the boy.

"Neither am I. I'm more into chess. You ever play?"

"Chess? Isn't that a game for nerds?" Tom's voice was cold. He hated being an ass to the kid his but it was part of his cover.

The kid looked down at his sneakers and didn't say anything else for which Tom was thankful. The last thing he needed was this kid following him around like a stray. The whistle sounded once more indicating a new game.

Tom used his same strategy only to find that the coach was on to him. So, instead of making him leave the game, Coach Bertier made him stay in the game. Unfortunately for Tom, Coach never let him get out so he ended up being the last one standing. It was utter humiliation! As if Tom wasn't in a sour mood already, stupid Coach Bertier only made matters worse! By the end of gym, Tom could hardly wait to nail Mr. Kramer and be done and out of Lady of the Lake.

--

"So how was gym?" Doug asked as Tom sat down, dumping his food onto the table, "And why don't you ever use a tray?"

"Shut up," Tom grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Doug asked, opening a pudding cup, "You want my pudding?"

"I don't want your freakin' pudding!"

"Sure you do," Doug waved it in front of Tom's nose, "It's banana."

Tom didn't look up; he only whacked the pudding cup out from under his nose, out of Doug's hand, and onto the floor. It landed with a _kersplat! _Doug looked down at the rather depressing sight of the upside down pudding cup, the yellowy goo seeping out onto the floor unwanted and untouched.

"Way to go, Tommy!" Doug hissed, "Go get some napkins and clean it up!"

"Shut the hell up, Doug," Tom grumbled as he took a bite out of his burger – or at least what _appeared _to be a burger. One could never be too certain about cafeteria food…

"What's wrong with you anyways?" Doug was beginning to grow angry with Tom's immature and crass behavior.

"This school is my problem! Do you want to know how gym was? It was hell, Dougie – hell! They made us play dodge ball so I tried to get out on purpose but the coach – stupid Coach Bertier was on to me and made me stay in the game! I was the last one, Doug – the last one! – against a team of five. It was so humiliating!"

"I'm sure it wasn't that…" Tom's death glare interrupted Doug's sentence and he thought better of finishing it, "Well, the day's almost half-way over anyways."

"I just don't think this day could go any worse," Tom begrudged.

"Look, I know you've had a tough day, sport but when we get back to the chapel I'll get everyone together and we'll all go out to eat, how bout that?"

"Sounds good to me," Tom smiled before quickly adding, "On one condition."

"Sure."

"_Never_. Call me. Sport. Again."

**A/N: I'm glad you guys are liking this so far. Please hang in there with me and this story! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four **

The Jump Street team which consisted of Tom Hanson, Doug Penhall, Captain Fuller, Harry Ioki, and Judy Hoffs was crowded around a table at Billy Ray's BBQ. Tom was glaring angrily into his ice tea, stirring the Sweet 'N Low as if trying to kill it. Judy took notice of his glowering behavior.

"Hanson? You okay?" She asked.

"Dandy as candy," Tom replied frigidly.

"Come on, dance with me," she urged, glancing over momentarily at the other couples dancing, "Please?"

"Ask Penhall."

"His feet are too big and you know it," Judy smiled, "Besides, I want to dance with _you_."

Fuller, Penhall, and Ioki's eyebrows shot up as Judy grabbed Hanson's hand. Unwillingly, he followed her out onto the dance floor and swung his arms around her petite frame.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong or what?" Judy asked, smiling warmly at her coworker and best friend.

"No."

"Please?" She asked, her brown eyes growing wide – something she knew Hanson couldn't resist.

"Jude…"

"Please, Tom."

"Alright," Tom rolled his eyes, "I hate this case. I mean, the teacher is a real piece of work. He's like the worlds most perfect teacher! He seems to honestly care about his students and is always there for them if they need someone to turn to. He…he seems like the only one at the whole damn school who cares about their thoughts, opinions, and beliefs and challenges them! It's a shame to know that he only uses that gift to abuse girls! I hate it, Judy! The man seems like the only guy a lot of these kids have to talk to and we're about to take him away from them!"

"Hanson, we have reason to believe that he has slept with some of his female students," Judy looked at Tom, her eyes kind and knowing, "I know this is hard for you, but these kids will just have to find someone else to talk to. Someone who isn't a child molester."

"Don't word it that way!" Tom's voice was surprisingly defensive.

"Are you condoning what he's doing?" Judy asked, her eyes growing suspicious.

"No, of course not! What he does to those girls is sick and wrong but have you ever…have you ever met someone that you really connected with? Someone you could tell the world to and know that they'd never judge you or brush you aside as a mere nobody?"

"Yeah," Judy looked down at her feet before meeting Tom's eyes, "I do."

"And that person takes you into his home and makes love to you. It isn't right, you know it isn't right but you still admire this person. Now imagine that person being stripped away from you and you were never allowed to see or talk to him again. How'd that make you feel, Judy?"

"Hanson…don't…"

"You'd be upset!"

"Hanson, imagine if one of those girls was your sister – or me – and he slept with her. How'd you feel?"

"I'd be upset," Hanson said quietly.

"Exactly. Hanson, you've got a good heart and that's what makes you a great cop."

"Thanks, Judy," Hanson grinned as he tightened his hold on her, "You always know how to help."

"What are friends for?" She asked, returning the embrace, "Hey, Hanson, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing."

"I left my purse in your car. Could you get it for me please?"

"Yeah," Tom agreed before leading Judy back over to the table and excusing himself.

"Where's he going?" Doug asked.

"To get my purse," Judy grinned.

"But your purse is right here…"

"Exactly," her grin turned evil as she grabbed the salt shaker and began to dump as much salt as possible into Tom's iced tea.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Payback," Judy sneered.

The rest of the team covered their mouths with their hands to keep from laughing as Tom sat back down across from Judy.

"I couldn't find your purse…"

"Sorry about that," Judy smiled meekly, "Turns out Penhall and his big feet accidentally kicked it under the table."

"Oh," Tom shrugged, "I'm starved, where's our food?" He grabbed his glass of tea and brought it to his lips. Everyone's eyes were on Tom as he was about to take a sip.

"You know what, looks like you're out of tea, Jude," Tom eyes Judy's empty glass of what was iced tea, "Have mine."

"Oh no, that's really okay."

"I insist."

"I'm sure our waiter could bring some more…"

"Why bother him? I'm sure he's busy. Just have mine."

"Hanson…"

"What?" Tom asked innocently, "There isn't something _wrong_ with it, is there Judy?"

"No," Judy lowered her eyes.

"Then take it."

Judy bit her lip as she took the glass from Hanson and set it off to the side.

"Have a sip, Judy," Tom commanded.

"Hanson…"

"Why not? We danced a lot and I bet you're parched."

"I'm fine, really," Judy's eyes were growing nervous and her voice was quickening.

"Drink the tea, Judy," Tom ordered.

"Hanson…"

"Drink the damn tea, Judy," Tom grinned evilly.

"Fine!" Judy snapped as she grabbed the glass of tea and brought it to her lips. Quickly, she took a small sip, "Yum!" She said, putting the glass down on the table.

"Now finish it off," Tom smirked, "The whole glass."

"Tom!" Judy's eyes were growing wider as she lifted the glass once more to her lips and quickly downed the salty concoction. After finishing it off, her lips puckered and she grabbed Penhall's beer and took a quick swig.

"Hey!" Doug glared at her.

"Serves you right," Tom grinned at her, "Next time think of better payback."

"I hate you," Judy glowered.

"You love me."

"I do not!" Judy's voice was defensive and she felt a blush coming one. Silently she prayed no one else noticed.

"Of course you do," Tom simpered, "Everyone does."

"I don't," Doug teased, earning him an ice cube down the shirt from Tom.

Judy sighed as she leaned back against her chair. She took another swig from Doug's bottle of Budweiser as she listened to Hanson and Penhall's laughter and death threats. _Of course you do, everyone does, Hanson's_ words haunted her, mocked her. _Everyone does, including me, _Judy sighed, _especially me. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Six

**Chapter Five **

"Detective, may I speak with you for a moment," Captain Fuller asked.

"Sure thing, sir," Judy dropped her paperwork and followed the captain into his office, "Yes, sir?"

"Judy, I talked to Tom and Doug today. I asked them how their case was going and they haven't gotten anywhere."

"Figures," Judy smirked.

"Yes well, they have been in that school for a week now and they honestly haven't gotten anywhere! That's why I'm thinking about pulling them…"

"Captain you can't!" Judy's voice quickly turned from scoffing to defensive, "Hanson hates being pulled from a case!"

"Judy, he isn't getting the work we required of him done. I'm thinking of sending someone else in…"

"Captain, Hanson's only been pulled from one other case. Do you know what he did when he was pulled? He came over to my house, plopped down on my couch with a six pack and a Hershey bar! He sat there all night staring at the TV and it wasn't even on! Being pulled really tears him up, sir. Please, _please_ don't pull him! If you want, I'll try talking to him but please…"

"Judy, I never said I would pull him. I said I was _considering_ it. But I have a plan. Tom and Doug will stay with the case but you are going to join them. You will attend the school but you will have no contact with Tom or Doug, do you understand? You will get in close with this teacher and if he does anything to you, Judy, you arrest him, got it?"

"Yes sir," Judy nodded, her heart rate seemed to relax a bit from her outburst, "So Monday I start school?'

"Monday you start school. And remember, no contact with those two."

"Yes sir," Judy nodded curtly before turning to leave.

--

"May I help you?" The woman at the front desk inquired.

"Uh, yes. My name is Judy Daniels and I just transferred here from Thompson. This is my first day and I just stopped by to pick up my schedules."

"Oh, and you're in your uniform!" The woman seemed happy.

"Uniforms are required, are they not?" Judy asked.

"Yes well, I just had two transfer students last week who seemed to 'forget' their uniforms their first day."

"Oh," Judy's lips upturned into a smile knowing exactly which two students the woman had been referring to.

"Here's your schedule. Your first class is English with Mr. Kramer."

"Is he a good teacher?" Judy didn't waste any time with getting down to business, unlike her coworkers.

"Yes he is. Why?"

"Well, my last English teacher was anything but qualified to teach. I was hoping to have a better one this year considering that I want to major in English."

"Well, Mr. Kramer will be a godsend for you. He is a great teacher. A lot of our students like him."

"Good. Well, thank you," Judy smiled once more, nodded politely before excusing herself to find her locker.

The hallways weren't as crowed as public school halls and Judy took notice. It wouldn't be hard to hide from Doug and Hanson. Sighing, she turned the hall and found her correct locker number – 154. After unlocking it, she began to stuff her lunch bag in side.

"Hey!"

Judy turned to see a girl with pretty red hair standing beside her.

"Hi," she returned the smile.

"I'm Annabelle. Are you new here?"

"Yeah," Judy nodded, "I am. It's my first day."

"Lots of people transferring here this week I guess," Annabelle shrugged, "What class do you have first?"

"English. You?"

"The same. I'll show you where the class is. You're going to love it! Mr. Kramer is an amazing teacher! I've personally never had a good English teacher until I was lucky enough to get him!"

"That's good," Judy nodded, "Thanks for showing me where my class is."

"Don't mention it. I've been new too and no one showed me around! It was horrible but I'm glad to do it. Anyways, this is the classroom."

"Thanks," Judy smiled at her new friend, "You said several other students transferred here this week?"

"Well, I met one of them…um…Tommy! That was his name. He seems like a real sweetie. His brother though, don't even get me started! He's such a…a…"

"Animal?" Judy suggested.

"Yes! They got in a fight like fists and curses the first day they came! Tommy said Doug started it."

"I take it you know a lot about them. Are they friends of yours?" Judy loved having Annabelle to talk to and find out more about Mr. Kramer but if she was friends with Hanson and Doug…

"No, not really. I have several classes with them. Don't tell anyone this, but there's a dance next Friday night. I…I'm thinking of inviting Tommy."

"Oh," Judy tried to keep her voice at its usual decimal but try as she might, she couldn't keep the blush from crawling up her cheeks.

"Yeah. You should come!"

"I…I don't know. Dances aren't my thing…"

Their conversation was interrupted by a young man who made his way over to the desk. He sat his briefcase down and smiled pleasantly at the class. Was he their teacher? In Judy's opinion, he was too good looking to be a teacher.

--

As it turns out, the man with movie-star looks was their teacher, somewhat to Judy's disappointment. It didn't take her long to realize why Hanson had been so upset about having to arrest this man. He was someone for these kids to go to; he just seemed so welcoming and inviting.

After class, Annabelle took Judy to her next class – Algebra II. Judy wanted to murder Fuller for giving her Algebra II. He knew as well as anyone that Judy hated math with a passion. However, she felt some comfort in knowing she had changed Hanson's schedule, putting him in PE instead of Woodshop.

As they walked towards Algebra, a boy with brown hair going in all directions walked towards them. His navy polo shirt was un-tucked and his hair looked uncombed. It didn't take long for Judy to recognize him.

"Uh…I got to go…"

"Judy, wait. I want to introduce you to Tommy!"

"Oh, that's alright…" Judy turned to head into the bathroom when a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Tommy! Hey!" Annabelle called him over. Judy felt her cheeks flush. Maybe if she were to stare at the floor and not look up, Hanson wouldn't recognize her.

"Heh," Tom grunted in his usual McQuaid way making Judy smile. She quickly covered it and continued to be fascinated by the linoleum tiling.

"Tommy, this is Judy Daniels. She just transferred here."

"From what school?" Tom asked, his voice frigid causing goosebumps to crawl on Judy's flesh.

"Thompson," Judy replied, her voice firm.

"Well, I got to go to Chemistry. Find me at lunch, okay Jude?"

"Sure thing," Judy called after Annabelle as she bounced off down the hall.

Judy turned to head towards the bathroom again when yet another hand – this one firmly than the other – stopped her. She could feel his fingers digging into her flesh and she winced, hoping he'd release her.

"We need to chat," Tom smirked, his voice still cold.

"Is that really necessary?" Judy asked, stalling.

"Oh believe me," Tom's smirk turned into an evil look of malice, "It's necessary."

After looking around to make sure no one would see what he was about to do, Tom opened the door of the girls' bathroom and shoved Judy inside. Once he checked the no one was inside, he locked the door and crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Judy to speak.

"Alright look, Fuller put me on the case…"

"Let me guess, you asked to be on the case so we'd get pulled and it would be your payback?" Tom's voice was like a slap in the face for Judy.

"No…not it wasn't like that at all! He was considering pulling you off the case! I begged him not to because I know how much you hate being pulled!"

"Wait…what?"

"Fuller was going to take you off the case. I knew you get all upset when that happens so I begged Fuller to keep you on. He agreed but only if I were to work on this case as well! He told us we were to have no contact with each other so as to not blow our cover!"

"Why?"

"Why what?" Judy asked impatiently, not wishing to replay her speech again.

"Why did you stand up for me like that?"

"Because," Judy blushed, "It's what friends do."

"Hey, Jude…" Tom walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her neck. Their faces were so close that their noses almost touched. Judy's heart raced as she imagined what could happen at this moment, all the possibilities! "Thank you," he said gently as if thanking a small child, "This means a lot, what you did for me and all."

"Don't mention it," Judy smiled as Tom gave her a squeeze, "But thanks a lot, McQuaid! Now I'm late to class!"

"Let's not go."

"Tommy, I have to…"

"No you don't. Look, I really don't want to go gym class. Let's just stay here and talk."

"What about?"

"I don't know," Tom sat down on the bathroom floor and motioned Judy to sit down across from him, "How about twenty questions?"

"Oh Lord! I haven't played that since I was a kid!"

"You're never too old for a game of twenty questions. You first!"

"Me?" Judy laughed, "Why me?"

"Just go – person, place, or thing!"

"Uh, I'm thinking of a person."

"Guy or girl?"

"Guy."

"Do I know them?"

"Yes."

"Do they work where we work?"

"Yes."

"Penhall!"

"No."

"Harry?"

"No."

"Fuller?"

"No."

"Blowfish!"

"No," Judy grinned.

"Is he good looking?" Tom asked, smirking.

"Not in the least bit," Judy smiled as Tom's face fell.

"I've named everyone!"

"Give up?"

"Never," Tom smirked, "I'll just force you to tell me," and with that, he began to tickle her. Judy squealed as she quickly stood up.

"Hanson!" She hissed.

"What's going on in there?" A loud, booming voice called from outside the door. Both Tom and Judy's eyes widened with fear.

"Open the door!" The voice called again.

"Just open the door," Judy hissed as Tom made his way to the door. After unlocking it, a very burly teacher strode into the bathroom.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" He demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing," Tom smirked in all attempts to regain his McQuaid appearance.

"Alright smart guy, you two are coming with me. We're going to have to call your parents."

Tom and Judy bowed their heads as they followed the teacher out of the bathroom. As they walked to the front office, they both snuck glances at each other out of the corners of their eyes.

"Feels good to be in trouble, huh?" Tom asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"No it doesn't," Judy glared at him.

"Welcome to McQuaid life," Tom laughed.

"Well thanks to you, my dad is going to kill me!"

"Yeah, mine too," Tom shrugged.

Both had an uneasy queasiness in their stomachs. Fuller was going to kill them.

"I might just save him the trouble," Judy glared at Tom.

Never in her life had she been in trouble with the principal and now, thanks to ol' Tommy McQuaid, she was going to get in trouble AND Fuller would pull her off the case and it was all thanks to stupid Tommy insisting that she skip class with him. It wasn't until they were in the principal's office that Judy realized that she had butterflies in her stomach and supposed she could thank Tommy for that as well!

**A/N: I know it's rushed and a little OOC but I woke up this morning sick and so I am really not feeling good. I wanted to get another chapter up so I tried my best but I know it isn't my best. Please bear with me on this, okay? I promise my next chapters will be better. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"I don't even know where to begin!" Captain Fuller shouted at the two forlorn looking officers sitting across from him, "I guess I'll start with you, Judy! I clearly remember telling you to have no contact with Officer Hanson or Officer Penhall. Do you remember that? I told you that I'd put you on the case and not pull Hanson if you did that one little thing for me and you couldn't even do that!"

"Sir…"

"Hanson, now would be a good time to just shut up."

"Sir, I could just say one thing…"

"Fine," Fuller threw his hands up in the air, "This force has already become a circus in the past four hours so why not turn it into a complete and total palooza!"

"Palooza, sir?"

"Just say what you wanted to say Hanson before I change my mind."

"Sir, Hoffs didn't make contact with me. I contacted her. I forced her into the girls' bathroom so I could ask her what she was doing here. I thought she had asked you to pull me so she could take over the case as her payback for the water balloon incident. She explained everything to me and I thanked her for what she did. When she was about to go back to class, I asked her to stay with me because I really didn't want to go to PE."

"PE?"

"Yes, my schedule has me in PE…"

"I didn't put you in PE. I put you in woodshop. I wanted to give you at least one class you'd seem to fit well with."

"Then who…"

"That'd be me," Judy bit her lower lip as she looked sheepishly up at Hanson, "That was my payback…"

"Never mind, sir," Tom said as if unfazed by Judy's confession, "It is entirely Judy's fault."

"What?" Judy shot Tom a cold glance.

"Alright, alright," Fuller put his hands in the air, "You two are acting very immature about this whole thing. You two are officers; need I remind you of that? You are not high school students but police officers – adults. I expect you to act like it. You both compromised your covers and this case! Do you realize that?"

"Yes sir," the two mumbled.

"Now then, I've come up with a conclusion for our little problem. You two really seem to be under a lot of stress," Fuller grinned malevolently, "So I've given you a week off for vacation."

"Vacation? You mean suspension?" Judy's eyes were wide, "Fuller, I've never been suspended once in my entire career here…"

"Me either!" Tom protested, "Please, cap, give us one more chance!"

"Hanson, I have given you chances again and again…"

"Sir, I won't let you down this time, I promise," Fuller looked up at Hanson and saw the honesty in his voice, saw the pleading in his eyes. Sighing, the captain leaned back against his chair, hoping he wouldn't regret what he was about to say.

"Alright," he sighed once more, "One more chance – _one_ – and that's it. Don't let me down."

"Thank you!" Judy rushed over to Fuller and gave him a hug, "Thank you."

"Thanks, cap," Tom nodded towards the captain before leaving the office. Judy wasn't far behind him.

"I can't believe you got us in trouble," she hissed.

"_Me_?" Tom's eyebrows widened, "I wouldn't think of it."

Judy looked infuriated. Her brow was furrowed and her hands were placed on her hips. If looks could kill, Tom would be dead and buried along with that other dead guy underneath the chapel's floorboards.

"I'm kidding, Jude," Tom relaxed when he saw how upset she was, "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that Fuller never yells at me. He always yells at you and Doug but that's because you give him reason to. Sometimes he yells at Ioki but that's rarely but he never _ever _yells at _me_!"

"Jude, come on. What do you say that I take you out for coffee? I'll buy you your favorite, Chi Tea Late fat free with nutmeg sprinkled on top," Tom's face resembled the same excitement of that of a little child about to open a Christmas present.

"Fine," Judy caved, hating herself for being unable to stay angry at Tom for too long, "But you're buying, right?"

"Of course," he grinned, swinging his arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the chapel together.

Judy couldn't help but feel comfortable, safe, and welcomed in the crook of his arm. She almost wished he'd never let her go before shaking the very thought out of her head.

--

"One tall fat free chi tea late with extra nutmeg sprinkled on top," Tom turned and grinned at Judy, "And a regular coffee for me. Six shots of chocolate please…"

"Six?" Judy's eyes widened.

"Six," Tom smirked, "Live a little Jude. Actually," he turned his attention to the woman behind the counter, "Make hers a regular coffee like mine – with six chocolate shots please."

"No," Judy began to protest.

"You'll love it," Tom promised as he handed her her coffee, "Take a sip and tell me you don't."

"Fine," Judy rolled her eyes before lifting the cup to her lips and taking a sip. Smiling, she said, "I hate it."

"Liar," Tom smirked, "So how are we handling tomorrow?'

"Just like we're supposed to. You and Doug are the McQuaid brothers and we haven't met each other prior to being introduced by Annabelle yesterday."

"That works," Tom nodded.

"Oh that reminds me, you know the school dance next Friday?"

"Yeah?"

"Annabelle's gonna ask you but you didn't hear it from me."

"Great," Tom sighed, "One more girl who's heart I'm going to have to break."

"Oh don't be such a heartthrob," Judy laughed, hitting him in the arm.

It was then she realized what she had just said. She had just called Tom Hanson – her best friend – a heartthrob. Luckily, he seemed to ignore the comment or at least brush it off to save her the sake of embarrassment.

"So, in all honesty, how's the coffee?"

"Perfect," Judy admitted as she and Tom walked back to his car, "Except for the five hundred calories it has."

"Girls!" Tom threw his hands up in the air in exasperation before unconsciously walking over to Judy's door and opening it for her. If she noticed, she didn't act like it and Tom was partially thankful for that. The last thing they needed was to complicate things even more!

**A/N: Ah! Yet another crappy chapter! Please don't flame me for it. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

_Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

Tom Hanson began to pace back and forth across his apartment floor. He was too preoccupied with whatever was on his mind, that he didn't even see or hear Doug Penhall enter the apartment. Doug couldn't help but smirk as he watched his best friend pace around throwing his hands up in their in exasperation.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacin' like you are," Doug finally spoke up. Tom seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in and stared blankly up at Doug, "You okay, Tommy?"

"Yeah," Tom nodded, "Just peachy."

"Come on," Doug walked over to the couch, sat down, and put his feet up on the coffee table, "Tell me what's up?"

"Nothing's up."

"So you just called me and told me to get my ass over here as fast as I could because…nothing's up?" Doug didn't believe that for a second and Tom knew it. Sighing, he ran a hand through his auburn tresses.

"I have a problem," Tom said, exhaling.

"Well yeah. I've known that for…"

"Shut up! Not that kind of problem," he glared at Doug for a moment before finally continuing, "I…I crossed the line today."

"Hey, I don't want to know what you and Ioki did when you went to make copies for Fuller…"

"Would you shut up and let me talk! Look, I kind of took this girl I know out for coffee and…I think I crossed the line."

"She let you go all the way?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter for once, Penhall," Tom snapped, "She…she called me a heartthrob and…and I held the car door open for her."

Doug stared blankly at Tom for a moment before jumping off the couch and running over to his friend.

"Tommy man this is serious! You…you opened the car door? How could you! You definitely crossed the line there! Being a gentleman! How could you!"

"Doug!" Tom shouted, "This is serious! I know it doesn't seem like it to you, but it is. I mean, I…I felt something when we were having coffee and talking and laughing and having a good time together. I felt…like I liked her. A lot."

"So? How is that crossing the line?"

"Because you…you aren't supposed to feel that way about…about a girl you work with!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone!" Doug held his hands up in the air as if in surrender, "You mean to tell me that you like Judy?" It was then Doug decided to go into a fit of hysterics.

"Shut up," Tom glared at his best friend who was currently doubled over laughing. His face was turning purple and he began to cough between the laughs.

"Oh do forgive me for not seeing the humor of this situation," Tom glowered.

"Alright, alright," Doug lifted a hand, "I'm sorry, really, I am. It's just…_you_ and _Judy_?"

"Doug, I called you over here for some advice. I don't know what I'm supposed to do next time I see her. I should never have asked her to coffee! Do you realize how this complicates things, Doug! I mean, when we go back to school, I don't know how to act around her. She says we should keep cover and pretend like we just met. But I don't like that idea!"

"Calm down, jeeze Tommy!" Doug rolled his eyes, "This isn't a big problem…"

"What's your definition of big?" Tom asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Look, just pretend none of this ever happened."

"Easy for you to say, Doug!" Tom shouted, "You weren't the one who felt like you wanted to kiss her!"

"Aw, thanks for that mental image, Tom. I did _not_ need to see that!"

"See what?"

"You…and Judy!"

"Get out!" Tom bellowed, pointing to the door, "Get out and never come back."

"Tom," Doug grinned, "I was just kidding."

"Look, I just need time to think. You and your pervy mind get out of my apartment!"

Doug shrugged before turning and leaving Tom alone with his thoughts. That was a very dangerous thing to do – leave Tom alone with nothing but his thoughts. Tom was one to brood and overanalyze so of course, when Tom Hanson started thinking, you could tell that there'd be some sort of trouble.

_What the hell were you thinking? Asking Judy to coffee! Sure, you and Dougie boy go out for chili dogs after work almost every night…I really should stop that. Don't want cholesterol problems when I get older. Besides, I need to watch my weight…but still, going out with Judy for coffee isn't the same as going out with Doug for chili dogs. I mean, I'd never think of kissing Doug…oh gross! God damn! Ewwww! Mental image, mental image! Gross! Oh sick! Ew! That's just wrong. But then again, so is wanting to kiss Judy. I mean, she is my coworker! _

_Besides, I have the case to think of. Oh that damned case! I can't wait for it to before. I don't think there's too much I left I can take of private school. At least there aren't nuns with rulers. Like Sister Margaret. All I did was kiss that girl and she has to go ballistic on me for it! Since when is kissing a girl you like illegal or sinful or whatever they call it? Sure, it was preschool but still…that isn't the point! What is the point? What was I thinking about? Oh yes, Judy!_

_Why of all the people to like do I like her? We've worked together for three years practically. She's always been a friend to me and I've always been a friend to her. But then again, so has Harry and Doug and you don't see them giving her the third degree before a date. You don't see them giving her grief about her backless pink dress. God, she looks hot in that!_

_Okay, Hanson, control yourself! Get control of the situation and manipulate it into your favor. That's what your mom always told you to do when you were in some sort of bind. Mom. I probably should call her. Haven't spoken to her in quite some time. I really do need to call her. Maybe we can meet for lunch at that Italian place she loves so much. They have the best Tiramisu. It's to die for. I could really go for some Tiramisu. With a cup of coffee…yum. Wait a minute! Hanson, focus! Jeeze, what's your problem today?_

_Focus. Focus. Focus!_

_Get control of the situation, that's what I was thinking about right? Yes. Okay, but how can I get control of the situation and manipulate it into my favor? Nothing good can come from me liking Judy. And wanting to kiss Judy…Hanson! Control damn it! What good can come of it? Well…if you liked her, you could ask her to the dance Friday and not have to go with that Annabelle girl. Sure, she's pretty and all but not my type. Who names their kid Annabelle? Annabelle Shamablle me my fofanabelle…ANNABELLE! AHH! Focus! _

_Okay, here's what you can do, you can just pretend that this never happened and pretend that today is all just a dream. There, that's a good idea. Nice plan, Hanson. That a boy! _

Tom Hanson smiled to himself as he sat down on the couch and plopped his feet onto the coffee table. He was proud of his plan! All he had to do was forget about Judy and forget about today. Easy enough, right?

Wrong.

_Ding-Dong!_

"Doug, I told you to go away!" Tom shouted over towards the front doorway.

"Hanson, it's me."

_Shit! Of all the people…_

Tom rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the front door. Before unlocking it, he smoothed his hair. He didn't know why exactly he did. Never before did he care about his hair…oh well. Anyways, Tom opens the door and there stands none other but Judy Hoffs.

"Judy!" Tom smiled, "Good to see you again. Come in. Can I get you a beer?"

"Hanson, Fuller called me," her tone was serious and she wasn't looking him in the eye.

"Judy…what's wrong?"

"Tom…Annabelle's in the hospital. She was…rapped."

**A/N: Please don't flame or hate me for the anti-hanhall moment in there. Anyone who has read anything by me knows that I am obsessed with hanhall so you should know that I'm not against it at all. I actually love it but decided to do something different for this story. Like I said, please don't hate me for it. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight **

The rain pounded menacingly against the windshield of the baby blue Mustang. The wipers ferociously wiped at the splatters of rain. Neither Tom nor Judy spoke on account of neither knew what to say. Tom drove the Mustang into the parking garage and searched for a spot. Upon finding one, he pulled into it and put the car in park. After turning the keys out of the ignition, he turned to Judy.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she nodded quietly.

Tom knew this might be hard for her. It was only a mere month ago that she had been in the same shoes as Annabelle. He recalled her coming over on account of noises, he recalled her worried look at dinner the next night, he recalled wrapping his arms around her and sharing whispers of what had happened, going to the hospital, finding out that she was safe from diseases, and staying the night parked outside her apartment. It had been as much as a nightmare to him as it was for her.

"Sure?" Tom urged.

"No," Judy looked down at the floorboards. A curl of black hair fell into her eyes and Tom instinctively reached out and slipped it back behind her ear inducing a small from her lips.

"Come on," he jerked his head towards the elevators, "Let's go get this over with."

Tom hated hospitals. Ever since he was a kid, the smell of antiseptic and linoleum polish, the depressing atmosphere, the stench of canned foods, everything had disgusted him. When his grandfather had a stroke, he couldn't go to the hospital and insisted on staying home. Now, as he walked towards the front desk with his arm around Judy, he crinkled his nose.

"May I help you?" Asked the elderly woman at the front desk.

"Yes," Tom tried his best to smile, "We are here to see Annabelle uh…"

"Samuels," Judy finished for Tom.

"Oh dear," the woman's face fell, "It is such a shame what happened to her. She is such a pretty little thing. That hair…it's just such a shame…"

"Can we see her?" Tom asked impatiently.

"Yes. She is in room 211. Her mother was here awhile ago."

"She's no longer here?" Judy asked.

"No. Said something about a date."

Judy frowned at the thought of a mother abandoning her daughter to go on a date. Especially after something so horrific…

"Room 211 you said?" Tom asked.

"Yes. Just take the elevators up and it's right down the hall."

"Thank you," Tom nodded before leading Judy towards the elevators.

"We're just friends," Judy said quietly as Tom pressed the number two.

"What?" Tom asked nervously.

"Us and Annabelle. We aren't cops for this, we are her friends. I don't want to scare her with the whole cop routine. We're just here to check on her and see if she's okay. Ask who did this discretely…that kind of deal."

"Oh," Tom nodded.

The doors swung open and Tom and Judy proceeded down a hallway towards the room marked 211. They opened the door and found Annabelle lying in the hospital bed. She had bruises along her cheeks, neck, and arms. Tom closed his eyes for a moment before being interrupted by Judy rushing over to her side.

"Annabelle!" Judy gasped.

"Judy? Tom? What are you two doing here?"

"We heard what happened," Tom said, "I came over here as soon as I heard and look who I found in the lobby!"

Judy was grateful for Tom's cover-up and mentally made a note to thank him for it later.

"I'm so glad to see you two! No one from school has come. I kind of understand why. Hospitals aren't exactly a theme park," Annabelle smiled. Tom tried his best not to shutter at the mention of theme parks. After being handcuffed to a rollercoaster track, they were no longer his cup of tea per say.

"Well we came," Judy said, putting a hand on Annabelle's, "Annabelle, who did this?"

"I…I don't know," Annabelle said, "I…I had never…never seen him before. I was walking home and he…he came out of no where."

"I am so sorry this happened to you," Judy said.

"Me too," Tom nodded, walking over to Annabelle's bedside.

"I am too," Annabelle sighed, "I…I keep thinking it's like a nightmare I'll wake up from…"

"And you hope you can just close your eyes and when you open them again, this will all be over – just a bad dream. You keep praying that it's somehow a mistake, that somehow this didn't happen but you know it did. You want to cleanse yourself of him, wash every ounce of him from you and then, wash some more."

"Yes," Annabelle's eyes lit up, "Exactly! Judy…how…how did you know…"

"Because," Judy sighed and Tom bit his lower lip so as to resist the urge to put his arm around her, "It happened to me."

"Judy…"

"The guy I liked," Judy sighed once again, "He…he invited me over and then…it happened."

"So you trusted him?" Annabelle asked, drawing Tom's attention.

"Yes," Judy nodded, "I did."

--

"That son of a bitch!" Tom cursed as he pressed the "P" in the elevator.

"Tom?" Judy looked at him questioningly.

"He did it."

"Who?" Judy asked.

"Kramer. He raped her!"

"How do you know?" Judy asked.

"Because she asked you if you trusted the guy that…she asked you if you trusted him! She trusted Kramer! Idolized him! He's a father, a role model, everything these kids long for. He could be helping them! But no, instead of helping them, he's hurting them!"

"Hanson, you got to stay calm right now. We don't have any facts. All you are going by is circumstantial!"

"I know, Judy. I know he did it."

"And if he didn't? Do you want him to go to jail for something he didn't do?" Judy asked, knowing very well she had struck a nerve. Tom turned and looked at her with a hardness in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"No," he said, "No one – _no one_ – deserves to go through that."

Judy looked down at her shoes and tried her best to fight the urge to turn and look up at Tom. She knew she probably shouldn't have said what she did but this whole mess, the rape; everything was just really getting to her. Still, that was no excuse to bring up Tom's prison time. It was a time in his life he didn't discuss with anyone – not even her and they had declared themselves best friends long before that happened. He didn't even confide in Doug! Judy bit her lower lip and mustered up the courage to speak.

"Tom…I didn't mean it like that. I…I shouldn't have said it."

"It's awful you know," Tom began, "It's horrible living in that cell – a cage – like an animal knowing that you had no reason to be in there. Knowing that no one – not even the people you considered your best friends believe you. Knowing that not even your own mother believes you! It can kill a person."

"Tom…"

"It can. It can totally break you down and tear you up. All those sleepless nights, the longing to just end it all because surely death – even if painful – can not surpass the pain of being in a cage for something you didn't do."

"Tom," Judy closed her eyes for a moment before finishing, "I believed you."

"Huh?"

"I believed you. You know that Doug believed you and eventually Dennis. They compromised so much to get you out but…but I believed you too."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Tom, I know you better than you might think. I know you hate guns, hate violence, hate killings. I know after you've shot someone, it tears you up a little inside. I know it's hard for you so how can you possibly be capable of killing? It just made no sense to me."

"Thanks, Judy," Tom smiled indicating that all was forgiven, "But what are we going to do about our current situation?"

"We'll go to school tomorrow," Judy replied, "And you and I will stick to our story of meeting in the elevator at the hospital. That was good, Tom. Thanks for covering."

"Sure."

"Anyways, we'll say that we met up in the elevator on our way to see Annabelle. After talking with her, you invited me to get a coffee from the lounge with you and over coffee we bonded. Got it?"

"Sure. But where does that leave us at school?"

"We'll be friends. I'll eat lunch with you and Doug and try to manage to survive your animalistic eating habits."

"I don't like lunch trays!" Tom said defensively causing Judy to look at him as if he had sprouted a second head. _What the hell is he talking about? _

"Okay," Judy rolled her eyes, "Moving on. We'll be friends – you, me, and Doug."

"Seems a little odd you'd be friends with the McQuaids."

"I'll do you one better," Judy grinned, "We did our coffee thing and then because I had a fight with my dad who is way to overprotective, you comforted me and I came up with the brilliant idea to spite him by going out with one of the infamous McQuaid brothers."

"So we'd be…going out?" Tom asked, his eyes nearly bulging from his head as the elevator door swung open.

"You don't have a problem with that, do you honey?"

"No…no problem."

"Great," Judy grinned.

"One condition."

"What?"

"A goodie-good like yourself would never in a thousand years date a McQuaid. You have to play the part as well."

"What?" Judy cried.

"Yup. If you want this to work – the whole rebellion thing – you're going to have to become more…McQuaid. Got it?"

"Sure thing," Judy smirked, "_Flame_."

Flame? Tom couldn't believe she had just called him Flame. She was more McQuaid than he thought.

"Right behind you, Princess."

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter sucked so badly but I was in a hurry as I was writing it. I know the petnames are kind of stupid but I was trying to come up with ones that McQuaids would use. And yes, I am using McQuaid as an adjective. "That's so McQuaid!" Anyways, sorry it sucked I've just been stressed and knew I probably should update this and was in a hurry to get it up for you before going off to my summer job so I do apologize! **


End file.
